Turnamen Ninja Seluruh Semesta
by Si Hitam
Summary: Dunia shinobi modern kedatangan tamu dari dunia lain, kejadian tak sengaja karena sebuah kesalahan dalam eksperimen yang mengakibatkan distraksi dimensi ruang-waktu. Semuanya berkumpul, dan akan membuktikan diri sebagai yang terkuat dan berjaya di tempat paling puncak. [Gabungan Fic TTEOTW, MCS, dan SUK] [Extra Chara DAL & DxD] [Powerfull, ExtremelyStrong, SmartGenius AllChara]


**Disclaimer : Naruto** **Masashi Kisimoto, Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi modern kedatangan tamu dari dunia lain, kejadian tak sengaja karena sebuah kesalahan dalam eksperimen yang mengakibatkan distraksi dimensi ruang-waktu. Semuanya berkumpul, dan akan membuktikan diri sebagai yang terkuat dan** **berjaya di tempat paling puncak. [Gabungan Fic TTEOTW, MCS, dan SUK]** **[Extra Chara DAL & DxD] [Powerfull, ExtremelyStrong, SmartGenius AllChara]** **. . . .**

 **Genre : Adventure, Sci-fi, Family, & Little bit Humor.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting :** **Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern** **.**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak Chara, Bikin pusing dengan teori-teori rumit, dll.**

 **Jum'at, 3 Juni 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **Turnamen Ninja Seluruh Semesta**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter Prolog. Reuni Segala Masa.**

Pemuda ini, Uzumaki Boruto, yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Bolt, saat ini berada di laboratoium bawah tanah mengerjakan penelitian tentang partikel Higgs Boson atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan ' _partikel tuhan_ '. Keberadaan partikel ini masih berupa hipotesis, tapi dia ingin membuktikannya. Partikel yang dikatakan bertanggung jawab membuat semua materi memiliki massa atau berat.

Vibranium, unsur radioaktif yang di gunakan sebagai bahan bakar Arc Reaktor pembangkit chakra. Setelah dua minggu tanpa melihat sinar matahari, bergelung dengan perhitungan rumit mengunakan model fisika nuklir berdasar teori relativitas dan teori-toeri lainnya, akhirnya Bolt berhasil membuat rancangan percobaan untuk mengembangkan vibranium menjadi unsur baru dengan tingkat energi atomik yang jauh lebih tinggi.

Bolt ingin membuktikan kalau perhitungannya bisa direalisasikan. Bahan utama Vibranium, inti atomnya ditumbuk oleh partikel-partikel berat seperti proton dan neutron serta partikel-partikel inti lain yang lebih kecil sehingga tercipta unsur yang lebih berat dan lebih kaya akan energi. Proses tumbukan ini harus dilakukan dengan kecepatan super tinggi yang mendekati kecepatan cahaya, dan itu dilakukan dengan bantuan alat pemercepat partikel bernama _cyclotron_ , berupa toroida atau silinder berbentuk melingkar seperti ban sangat besar yang diameternya mencapai 47 kilometer dan ditanam di bawah tanah.

Alat itu dia rancang sendiri dan dibangun dengan uang dari HMC group atau _Hyuga Mining Corporation,_ perusahaan induk multinasional terbesar sedunia yang kekayaan dan kekuasaannya mampu mengendalikan ekonomi dan politik seluruh dunia. Bolt bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan uang dari sana karena perusahaan itu milik keluarganya.

Selain itu sesuai hipotesis, jika memang partikel tuhan atau Higgs Boson benar-benar ada, seharusnya dengan menambahkan partikel itu pada vibranium yang sudah diperkaya, maka akan dihasilkan unsur baru yang Bolt yakini belum pernah ada di alam semesta. Unsur buatan yang tidak mungkin terbentuk secara alami, bahkan didalam inti bintang raksasa sekalipun yang terletak di pusat galaksi.

Dengan menggunakan LHC ( _Large Hadron Collider_ ), dua partikel raksasa berkecepatan tinggi saling ditumbukkan. Sesuai hipotesis, partikel Higgs Boson akan dihasilkan dari tumbukan itu. Dengan modifikasi pada rancang bangun LHC, partikel ini dialirkan dengan kecepatan tinggi ke bilik tempat vibranium yang telah diperkaya.

Jika nanti diperoleh hasil yang sesuai perhitungan, maka Bolt berhasil memecahkan dua masalah. Pertama berhasil membuktikan keberadaan partikel tuhan, dan kedua menemukan unsur baru.

Itu adalah rancangan pekerjaan yang akan dilakukan hari ini di laboratorium bawah tanah raksasa milik Bolt. Kini dia berada di ruang kontrol.

Pria muda berambut pirang dengan ahoge di kepalanya itu menarik nafas berat, gugup melandanya karena jika ujicoba ini gagal, maka ia harus membenahi ulang semua perhitungannya yang sudah susah payah ia kerjakan. Selain itu, biaya untuk satu kali pengujian tidak lah sedikit, ratusan trilyun ryo hanya untuk sekali coba. Hyuga Hanabi, pemilik utama sekaligus Presdir HMC Group bisa marah besar kalau banyak uang yang habis sedangkan hasil yang diperoleh tidak sepadan.

"Shikadai, hidupkan _cyclotron_! Kita mulai pemercepatan partikel sesuai urutan."

Shikadai, partner Bolt dalam pengerjaan proyek ini, mengikuti instruksi itu.

Selang beberapa saat,

" _Kecepatan partikel mencapai 99,8% kecepatan cahaya._ "

Itu suara JARVIS ( _Just a Rather Very Intelligent System_ ), program AI di laboratorium yang mengontrol semua pekerjaan secara otomatis. Jadi tidak ada pekerja disini _,_ hanya puluhan robot yang bekerja sesuai intruksi JARVIS. Semua perangkat dikendalikan hanya dengan perintah suara dari Bolt dan Shikadai, sedangkan eksekusi perintah dijalankan sepenuhnya oleh JARVIS.

"JARVIS, arahkan satu persatu partikel penumbuk sesuai urutan yang telah ku buat! Lakukan secara simultan.!"

" _Yes, Master. Tumbukan akan terjadi dalam hitungan mundur lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu..."_

Bupp... Bupp..

Ada sedikit getaran yag tercipta dari tumbukan itu. Dapat dirasakan oleh Bolt diseluruh ruang kerjanya. Proses pengayaan energi atomik vibranium berlangsung selama 2 menit.

" _Unsur Vibranium telah berhasil diperkaya. Status unstable. Unsur ini akan terurai kembali dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit._ "

Bolt agak terkejut, dia sudah memperhitungkan kalau unsur sementara ini memiliki waktu paruh sampai 12 jam dan akan terurai dalam 4 hari, tapi ternyata tidak sesuai kenyataan.

"Kau keringetan, Bolt. Nih, usap dulu wajahmu...!"

Itu suara femimin bernada datar namun penuh perhatian dari gadis sebaya Bolt, ternyata tidak hanya ada Shikadai saja yang ada diruangan itu.

"Arigatou, Sarada...". Bolt mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan sahabatnya.

"Douitta."

"Mouuu, Aniki. Kenapa kulkas diruangan ini kosong sih? Aku hauuuusss..."

Lagi, itu suara berisik gadis berumur 16 tahun yang sejak tadi tidak bisa diam.

"Hima, bisakah kau diam sebentar..?" pinta Bolt tampa menatap adiknya.

"Tch..." Himawari mendegus sebal karena tidak mendapat respon yang dia inginkan dari kakaknya. Apalagi jika menyangkut kedekatan Bolt dengan gadis lain, sifat Brocon-nya tidak akan membiarkan itu.

"Hima-chan, jangan ganggu kakakmu, kasihan dia. Kalau haus, minum minumanku saja yaa." Mirai menyodorkan air minum botol miliknya yang tinggal setengah.

"Hn, terima kasih Mirai-nee." kata Himawari datar. Dia tampak tidak berniat berterima kasih, padahal dia secepat kilat mengambil air minum botol milik Mirai. Mungkin sifat Brocon-nya belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Mirai pernah pacaran dengan kakaknya.

Ada tiga gadis yang ikut berada diruangan itu, Sarada, Himawari dan Mirai. Tiga orang ini tidak tahu menahu dengan apa yang Bolt kerjakan, hanya tamu tak diundang yang ingin menonton.

"Bolt, LHC-nya sudah siap." kata Shikadai.

Tahu kalau waktu mereka tidak punya banyak waktu, putra penasehah hokage itu bertindak cepat.

"JARVIS, jalankan prosedur lanjutan.!" Bolt menyerukan instruksinya lagi.

" _Yes Master. Tumbukan partikel raksasa tengah berlangsung, terdeteksi banyak partikel-partikel subatomik berenergi tinggi yang berhamburan dari bilik tumbukan Large Hadron Collider._ "

"Tarik semua partikelnya menggunakan medan gravitasi buatan! Arahkan pada vibranium yang telah diperkaya!"

 _"Master. Kita tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi jika semua partikel subatomik di arahkan kesana._ "

"Lakukan saja...! Kita tidak punya cukup waktu untuk memfilter partikel-partikel itu."

" _Prosedur tambahan dilaksanakan._ "

Proses pembentukan unsur baru dijalankan. Selama 3 menit proses itu berlangsung, namun masih belum selesai. Semua orang mengamati jalannya proses dengan seksama dari layar monitor besar di ruang kontrol.

"Bolt, ini aneh. Vibraniumnya menolak semua partikel subatomik yang ditembakkan tapi level energinya terus meningkat". ungkap Shikadai setelah ia mengamati seksama grafik pertumbuhan atom vibranium baru. Pertumbuhan massa atom tidak simultan dengan pertumbuhan level energinya.

" _Master..?_ "

JARVIS menunggu intruksi selanjutnya. Prosedur tidak berjalan ke arah yang direncanakan.

"Jangan berhenti..!"

"Tapi Bolt, kalau diteruskan, energinya akan terus meningkat dan menyebabkan fasilitas ini kelebihan beban. Ledakan nuklir skala besar bisa terjadi ditempat ini" Shikadai meragukan keputusan Bolt, resiko yang mungkin ada tidak sebanding dengan hasil yang akan didapat.

"Teruskan!" perintah mutlak keluar dari mulut Bolt.

Sebagai respon atas perintah itu, Sarada yang mengerti situasi langsung mengaktifkan doujutsunya, Perfect Mangekyo Sharingan, dan mensummon rangka susano'o yang dimodifikasi sedemikian tebal, menempati seisi ruang kontrol. Dia yakin ini cukup untuk melindungi lima orang yang ada disini dari bahaya ledakan nuklir.

Himawari juga tidak tinggal diam, dia mengaktifkan mode kyubi dan mengeluarkan lengan chakra sehingga semuanya terhubung dengan dirinya. Bersiap melakukan teleportasi Hiraishin, membawa semua orang ke tempat jauh untuk menghindari ledakan.

"Sebentar lagi.." Bolt meyakini keputusan yang ia buat.

Bupp bupp Bupp...

Seluruh fasilitas laboratorium berguncang hebat, namun Bolt masih berdiri tegap, memandang ke arah layar yang menampilkan grafik pertumbuhan unsur baru yang ia ciptakan...

Beeeeppppp...

Tiba-tiba saja seluruh listrik di fasilitas laboratorium raksasa itu mati. Semua energi listrik habis dikonsumsi oleh bilik pembentukan unsur baru. Hanya tersisa ruang kontrol yang masih hidup karena ruangan ini memiliki pembangkit energi listrik cadangan tersendiri.

Syiiuutttt...

Keadaan menjadi normal kembali, guncangan hebat telah berlalu.

Layar monitor menampilkan gambar dua bola berwarna biru dan merah yang melayang dan saling berputar disepanjang garis lingkaran.

Bolt tersenyum senang, "Khehheee,,, hasil yang bagus tidak akan dicapai kalau tidak berani mengambil resiko." Dia tahu kalau peningkatan level energi tadi berasal dari fusi partikel Higgs Boson kedalam inti vibranium. Terjadinya perubahan level energi padahal semua partikel subatomik dipentalkan, bukti bahwa partikel tuhan itu benar-benar ada karena hanya partikel itu yang diterima inti vibranium.

Bolt melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "Mereka ku namai _Blue Core_ (inti biru)dan _Red Core_ (inti merah) _._ Materi itu kekal dan stabil, selama dua benda itu bergerak dan tidak dipisahkan, energi chakra yang tak terbatas akan selalu dihasilkan tanpa pernah habis. Unsur baru ini lebih dari cukup untuk menyuplai energi ke lebih dari 15 kota metropolitan berpenduduk masing-masing 35 juta jiwa selama ratusan tahun."

"Lalu akan kau gunakan untuk apa penemuanmu ini, Bolt?" tanya Shikadai penasaran. Tentu saja, biaya penelitian ini sangat besar jadi pemanfaatannya harus memiliki nilai ekonomis sangat tinggi.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya." Bolt menggendikkan bahu seraya mengulas senyum santai.

Tiba-tiba raut muka Himawari berubah. Dia masih dalam mode kyubi, jadi dia pasti merasakan keberadaan orang asing.

"Aniki, aku merasakan ada yang datang. Rasanya sangat familiar."

"Apa maksudmu, Hima?" Bolt terkejut dengan ucapan tiba-tiba dari mulut adiknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Bolt mengaktifkan mode sensornya pada skala luas. Benar saja, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"JARVIS, perlihatkan gambar di atas fasilitas ini!"

JARVIS menampilkan gambar dari salah satu kamera CCTV yang ada di luar fasilitas.

Di langit, tepat di atas fasilitas penelitian, diatas bilik pembentukan Blue Core dan Red Core. Retakan dimensi ruang yang sangat lebar tercipta.

"Ini buruk, ternyata partikel tuhan yang dipakai tidak hanya mengikuti aturan fisika nuklir, tapi juga membawa fenomena fisika kuantum tentang ruang-waktu."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Bolt-kun?" tanya Mirai yang ikutan panik.

"Tentu saja kita harus memeriksa portal dimensi itu, Mirai-nee. Aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang tidak-tidak."

.

.

.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, sekarang benar-benar terjadi.

Saat ini, di sebuah perkarangan rumah mewah dan megah, sedang berlangsung sebuah acara penting dan rahasia. Perkarangan belakang rumah keluarga Uzumaki disulap menjadi tempat berlangsungnya pesta tertutup yang hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang terdekat. Hanya orang-orang yang terlibat saja, yang tahu tentang problema ini, karena yang terjadi hampir tak ternalarkan oleh akal manusia.

Uzumaki Naruto sebagai tuan rumah, sekaligus sebagai Hokage Ketujuh adalah penanggung jawab kejadian luar biasa yang diakibatkan oleh eksperimen putranya. Ada beberapa undangan yang hadir, keluarga besar istrinya tentu saja. Semua tetua Hyuga termasuk ayah mertua Naruto, ketua Klan Hyuga saat ini yaitu Hanabi, dan beberapa pelayan Hyuga ada disana. Tapi yang pelayan, walaupun datang sebagai tamu tetap harus bekerja karena rumah Hokage Ketujuh tidak mempekerjakan pelayan satupun. Ada juga elit-elit militer dan purnawirawan Konoha seperti mantan Hokage Kelima Senju Tsunade yang sampai sekarang masih sehat, mantan Hokage Keenam Hatake Kakashi, Shizune, Maito Gai, Kurenai Yuuhi, Yamato, Iruka, Konohamaru, keluarga inti dari Klan Yamanaka, Aburame, Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, dan Uchiha tersisa yang merupakan orang-orang terdekat dari Keluarga Hokage.

Sekali lagi ini adalah pesta tertutup, penyebabnya adalah adanya eksistensi tak terduga yang muncul dari fenomena pembalikan 'superposisi' ruang-waktu, yang sebelumnya hanyalah hipotesis dari teori-teori fisika kuantum.

Dalam pandangan fisika kuantum, ada hipotesis tentang bagaimana keseluruhan semesta hadir dalam kenyataan yang dapat dirasakan. Struktur ruang-waktu yang teramat kompleks, kini telah mempertemukan kehadiran eksistensi yang sama dari alam ruang-waktu yang berbeda.

Terlalu lebar untuk dijelaskan semuanya, intinya yang datang adalah diri-diri yang lain yang keberadaannya sangat dekat namun juga sangat jauh pada hakikatnya. Sesuatu yang awalnya terpisah ruang-waktu dan menjalani takdir yang berbeda-beda, kini berkumpul dalam satu titik, satu tempat, dan satu masa waktu yang sama.

Tidak perlu dibahas secara rumit, yang datang itu adalah ' _dirimu_ ' dari dimensi dan waktu yang lain. _Fix_ , ada empat Naruto disana, empat Hinata, empat Sasuke, dan empat lain-lainnya serta orang-orang yang seharusnya sudah tiada ataupun yang seharusnya belum ada.

Tuan rumah, Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage Ketujuh yang berumur 39 tahun. Kedatangan tamu dari alam lain, yaitu Naruto berumur 27 tahun, lalu Naruto berumur 20 tahun dan Naruto 17 tahun. Semuanya bersama rombongan masing-masing.

Naruto 27 tahun datang bersama rombongan 16 orang, yaitu dia sendiri, istrinya dan dua anaknya yang masih kecil-kecil, lalu 9 gadis cantik dan seksi berbagai tipe dengan pesona khas masing-masing. 9 gadis itu tidak tepat disebut manusia, mereka adalah makhluk immortal (abadi) yang disebut spirit dan memproklamirkan diri sebagai anggota harem Naruto. 3 orang sisanya adalah Keluarga Uchiha yang tak sengaja ikut terbawa yakni Sasuke 27 tahun bersama istri dan anak perempuannya yang masih kecil.

Naruto 20 tahun. Sebenarnya belum genap berusia 20 tahun, tapi anggap saja begitu. Dia datang dalam rombongan dua tim yang terikat sebagai partner. Pertama tim Naruto, yang terdiri dari ia sendiri, Hinata yang belum lama ia nikahi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dua gadis iblis berkacamata, dan seekor Dewi Naga perwujudan Ketidakbatasan. Lalu tim Vali yang digawangi oleh Vali Lucifer diikuti oleh para kroconya yakni Arthur, Bikou, Le Fay dan Kuroka. Ada pula makhluk legendaris serigala Fenrir dan senjata dewa kuno, Gogmagog.

Terakhir yaitu rombongan Naruto 17 tahun. Rombongan ini datang dalam jumlah banyak juga. Ada Naruto, walau itu hanya nama kecilnya, sebab di kantor catatan sipil tempat dia berasal, nama resminya adalah Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma. Dia datang bersama ayah dan ibunya yang masih belum terlalu tua, sekitar 37 tahunan, yaitu Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. Tiga orang terdekat Naruto yaitu Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura juga ikut. Tak ketinggalan satu set organisasi gila uang yang hanya mau menjalankan misi-misi berharga fantastis, yakni Akatsuki. Organisasi ini terdiri dari 9 orang, yaitu Yahiko, Uzumaki Nagato, Konan, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Akasuna Sasori, dan Deidara.

Yah, ini adalah pertemuan antar orang-orang yang sebenarnya saling kenal, bahkan di ruang dan dimensi ini sudah meninggal. Seharusnya yang tercipta adalah suasana mengharu biru atau semacamnya. Namun pada kenyataannya, yang ada hanyalah saling ribut dan ricuh karena sebab tak jelas.

Okeh, bukannya tak jelas, tapi ini menyangkut harga diri. Begini, beda dimensi ruang-waktu, maka beda pula takdir yang dijalani masing-masing, termasuk penderitaan dan kebahagiaan. Dan yang pasti berbeda pula nasib dan sifat-kelakuannya.

Ada tiga Naruto dewasa yang sudah menikah sedang menggeliat manja pada sepasang suami istri. Minato dan Kushina cukup kewalahan menghadapi putra-putra mereka dari dunia lain yang ternyata tidak pernah mendapatkan limpahan kasih sayang mereka berdua. Sebab ketiga Naruto itu ditakdirkan yatim piatu sejak lahir. Namikaze Menma, hanya bisa tersenyum maklum membagikan orang tuanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto si penakluk gadis spirit, dihujat habis-habisan karena ketidak setiaannya pada Hinata. Tidak hanya Naruto lain namun semua orang ikut bersikeras meneriakkan ketidaksetujuannya. Hanya Naruto berumut 27 tahun ini lah yang tega menduakan Hinata dan membangun Harem.

Hinata, lebih tepatnya ada tiga Hinata yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena kelakuan liar Hinata yang paling muda. Hinata ini mempunyai sifat yang sangat berbeda dari yang lainnya. Tak tahu malu, urakan, agresif, bicara asal, sering mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor, dandanan over, pakaian kelewat terbuka yang menggoyahkan iman pria manapun yang melihatnya, dan hal-hal lain yang tidak ada santunnya sama sekali sebagai putri pewaris keluarga ningrat.

Sasuke paling muda, si playboy cap kapak, membuat Sasuke lainnya marah besar. Reputasi dan harga diri tiga Sasuke hancur karena kelakuan bejat Sasuke muda itu. Bayangkan saja, Sasuke yang dikenal orang-orang sebagai sosok yang cool, irit bicara, tenang, perfeksionis, tidak suka bermain-main, dan idealis, tiba-tiba saja menjadi seorang perayu murahan tak tahu diri, tak tahu malu, bejat, mesum, norak, narsis, dan berbagai sifat memalukan lainnya.

Sakura, yang paling muda. Hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya melihat tiga dirinya dari dunia lain yang tampak tak normal di matanya. Sifat fangirlingan memalukan dari tiga sosok Sakura yang lebih dewasa dari dirinya sendiri membuatnya malu, sangat malu. Lihat saja, tiga Sakura itu mau-maunya dirayu dan digombali oleh Sasuke playboy yang semasa dengannya. Ini pulalah yang membuat tiga Sasuke lainnya marah besar dan hampir mengamuk.

Orang-orang yang datang dari dunia supranatural, lebih banyak diam karena mereka merasa seperti orang asing ditempat ini. Tapi si maniak bertarung, Vali, sudah kesana kemari berkoar-koar menantangi semua orang untuk adu kekuatan dengannya. Serigala Fenrir versi kecil sejak awal datang sudah ribut dengan Akamaru.

Para gadis spirit, sama seperti didunia asal disini pun kerjaannya hanya terus menempel pada Naruto milik mereka tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Mengindahkan tatapan sinis dan jijik yang ditujukan banyak wanita lain pada mereka bersembilan.

Himawari dari masa ini, lebih senang bermain-main dengan Bolt kecil berumur 6 tahun. Dia lebih leluasa melampiaskan sifat Brocon-nya pada kakak yang sekarang terlihat menjadi adik superimut baginya.

Sementara itu, banyak orang tak terhiraukan disana, yaitu tamu-tamu yang sifatnya minor seperti Kakashi, Gai, Yamato, dan lainnya yang asli dari dimensi ini.

Karena itulah, Bolt 19 tahun yang merasa sebagai pembuat asal masalah (TS), terpaksa harus mengambil tindakan. Dia mengambil mikrofon,,,

Ngiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggggg.

Suara speaker berdengung keras.

"Minna,,, tolong perhatiannya, Dengarkan aku...!" Bolt berseru lantang, dan dia berhasil menarik atensi semua orang.

"Ekkhem..." Bolt berdehem sekali lalu melanjutkan penuturannya, "Perusahaan HMC Group telah menyelesaikan pembuatan kapal induk luar angkasa yang diberi nama _Millenium Falcon_. Kurasa ini kesempatan bagus untuk kita semua melakukan tour luar angkasa antar galaksi. Tapi bukan itu fokus utamanya, setiap planet tak berpenghuni yang akan kita singgahi, akan menjadi arena pertarungan. Pertarungan yang tak mungkin dapat dilakukan di bumi, pertarungan untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat, siapa yang berjaya di tempat paling puncak, Turnamen Ninja Seluruh Semesta."

Suasana langsung berubah mencekam, tak dinyana, tak disangka, rupanya hasrat bertarung yang mereka pendam jauh dalam-dalam didasar hati kini seperti lepas dari kerangkengnya. Naruto, Sasuke, serta semua petarung-petarung ultimate yang ada disana menyeringai lebar. Teramat lebar sehingga mereka tampak lebih mengerikan dari pembunuh psikopat manapun.

Vali, si iblis berambut perak tiba-tiba berseru, "Aku bukan ninja tapi ibl-,,,"

"Siapapun yang punya hasrat bertarung dan ingin membuktikan diri sebagai yang terkuat, boleh ikut berpartisipasi."

Ucapan Bolt langsung direspon oleh eksistensi berwujud loli yang sejak tadi lebih banyak diam, sosok gadis mungil bernama Ophis. "Aku ikut serta."

Gayung bersambut,,, empat orang Naruto, empat Sasuke, dua Hinata, satu Sakura, Vali, lalu Himawari dan Sarada remaja, beberapa anggota akatsuki, Minato, tiga gadis spirit, Kakashi mantan Hokage Keenam, serta beberapa orang lainnya lagi, semuanya menyeringai lebar. Hawa berat dari aura kekuatan yang terpancar beradu saling mengintimidasi, memenuhi dan menyesakkan seisi rumah Hokage Ketujuh untuk menunjukkan dominasinya. Beruntung ada kekkai khusus untuk menyembunyikan pesta ini sehingga tidak mengganggu orang diluar.

Bolt juga ikut menyeringai, "Aku juga akan ikut. Jadi simpan tenaga serta pikirkan strategi dan taktik bertarung kalian. Kapal induk luar angkasa _Millenium Falcon_ akan mengangkasa tiga hari lagi. Turnamen Ninja Seluruh Semesta, yang pertama dan terakhir serta satu-satunya, akan menjadi ajang penentu untuk melahirkan siapa yang pantas disebut sebagai,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Dewa."

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued . . . . .**_

 **NOTE :** _ **Data statistik personal setiap petarung ada dibawah...**_

FF baru lagi, berhubung fic Spirit Uzumaki Kekacauan dan My Cute Sister akan segera tamat. Tapi untuk sekarang aku ga ngejanjiin masa depan FF baru ini karena aku belum bikin draft alur dan konflik. Hanya sedikit konsep tentang battle dan turnamennya. Jadi ini sebagai permulaan dari ide awal saja. Semoga nanti draftnya beneran jadi.

Baru prolog sudah disajikan teori-teori rumit, tapi tenang saja, itu hanya sebagai awalan. Selanjutnya tidak lagi membahas teori itu karena FF ini fokus pada adegan pertarugan. Hampir semua chapter akan fullfight dengan banyak kreasi jutsu dan trik baru. Namanya kan juga turnamen?

Ga usah mikirn teorinya, biar lebih mudah anggap saja FF ini adalah gabungan dari empat fic ku yang lain. To The End of The World, My Cute Sister, dan Spirit Uzumaki Kekacauan, serta satu FF ku yang masih dalam tahap pembuatan draft.

Setting tempat FF ini adalah Shinobi Universe dari Fic berjudul My Cute Sister. Ini universe paling jauh didepan waktunya, Naruto-nya saja sudah berusia 39 tahun. Perkembangan teknologinya paling maju, bersetting dunia shinobi modern era digital. Jadi universe ini yang kurasa paling cocok jadi tuan rumah.

Sebagai author, aku kurang suka dengan konsep Godlike, _too much for me_ lah kalau aku boleh bilang, agak sukar dilogika. Tapi hampir semua pemain dalam FF ini _powerfull, extremely strong_ _, smart-genius_. Biar lebih gampang, aku jelaskan detail profil statistik _power & ability_-nya.

 **Pertama, sebagai tuan rumah dari "My Cute Sister".** Setting waktu setelah tamat. **Naruto** 39 tahun, jinchuriki setengah Kyubi (Yang Kurama) dan mampu memanggil delapan bijuu lainnya, Senjutsu Rikudou Mode, + Arc Reaktor Vibranium... **Sasuke** , kanan EMS dan kiri Rinne-sharingan, Great Full Armored Susano'o, + Arc Reaktor Vibranium... **Bolt** 19 tahun, fisikawan pengguna teknologi ninja termutakhir, armor tempur mobile suite berteknologi IS Byakushiki + beberapa armor raksasa gundam suite seri RX dan MS dengan full weapon (Light Saber, Yukihira, Railgun, misil kendali dan puluhan jenis senjata lainnya) dilengkapi dengan sumber energi chakra BlueCore+RedCore yang dari segi output chakra setara Juubi... **Sarada** , Perfect Mangekyo Sharingan + Senjutsu Byakugou, Mecha-Armored Susano'o, armor mobile suite IS Silent Zephyrus dengan sumber energi Arc Reactor Vibranium... **Himawari** 16 tahun, jinchuriki setengah Kyubi (Yin Kurama), Senjutsu-Byakugan Bijuu Mode, Master Taijutsu Hyuga+Byakugan+Hiraishin, armor mobile suite IS Akatsubaki dengan sumber energi Arc Reactor Vibranium... **Kakashi** 52 tahun, sepasang Mangekyo-Kamui Sharingan, Gold Kamui Susano'o... Hinata, Sakura, dan lainnya normal.

 **Kedua, tamu dari "Spirit Uzumaki & Kekacauan". **Setting waktu setelah tamat. Rombongan 16 orang yaitu Uzumaki Family dengan dua anak + 9 gadis spirit, dan Uchiha Family dengan satu anak. **Naruto** 27 tahun, Jinchuriku Kyubi (Yin-Yang Kurama bergabung), Senjutsu Rikudou Mode, ditambah kekuatan 9 malaikat spirit dari Sandalphon, Zafkiel, hingga Metatron, serta Demon King Nahemoth dan Satan... **Sasuke** , kanan EMS dan kiri Rinne-sharingan, Great Full Armored Susano'o... Sembilan gadis spirit dengan kekuatan masing-masing. Hinata dan Sakura normal, Bolt dan Sarada 6 tahun, Himawari 3 tahun.

 **Ketiga, tamu dari "To The End of The World".** Setting waktu setelah _Arc: The Downfall of Hero Faction_. Rombongan 2 tim berjumlah 12 orang. Tim Naruto 7 orang, yaitu **Naruto** 20 tahun, jinchuriki dari 'sembilan' bijuu, master fuinjutsu, Senjutsu Rikudou Mode, dan Wujud Dewa Ashura The Perfect Final Form Bijuu... **Hinata** , Byakugan + The True Tenseigan, _Spesial User_ pengguna _Cube_... **Sasuke** , kanan EMS dan kiri Ultimate Rinne-sharingan, Great Full Armored Susano'o... **Ophis** , Uroboros Dragon Sang Ketidakbatasan yang dari segi kekuatan murni melebihi Juubi... Sakura, Sona, dan Tsubaki normal... Tim Vali, terdiri dari **Vali Lucifer** , keturunan iblis paling berbakat sekaligus pemilik Sacred Gear Longinus Divine Dividing, pengguna Balance Breaker hingga Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive... Arthur, Bikou, Le Fay dan Kuroka serta tambahan makhluk legendaris Fenrir dan senjata dewa kuno Gogmagog.

 **Keempat, tamu dari FF "-(belum ada judul)-".** FF ini masih dalam tahap pembuatan draft kerangka cerita, namun konsepnya sudah jadi. Mengeksplor chara-chara dari Naruto Movie Road to Ninja (RTN). Setting waktu setelah tamat. Rombongan 15 orang. **Naruto** 17 tahun (Nama resmi: Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma), Uzumaki Prodigy, Jinchuriki Juubi, Senjutsu Rikudou Mode, mensummon Juubi kekuatan penuh... **Hinata** , Hyuga Prodigy, Master Taijutsu Hyuga, Byakugan, Tenseigan Chakura-Rikudou Mode, mengendalikan Hamura Mazo (Patung Batu Raksasa dari Bulan)... **Sasuke** , Uchiha Prodigy, pemilik sepasang doujutsu Eternal Mangekyou Rinne-Sharingan, Super Gigantic Armored Susano'o... **Sakura** , Ultimate Senjutsu-Byakugou mode, menerbangkan sebuah gunung hanya dengan satu jentikan jari... **Minato** , master Hiraishin, Master Tactician Fighter... Kushina dan semua member Akatsuki normal.

Selesai. . .! Apakah statistik di atas berlebihan? Tentu tidak, aku punya penjelasan detail dari setiap yang ku tulis, dan masih ada data lain yang masih kusimpan. Kemudian dari data diatas, tampaknya dari segi _power dan ability_ didominasi oleh Naruto dari semua universe dan Sasuke dari RTN universe, tapi menurutku yang paling berbahaya malah yang tampak lemah, karena punya skill mutlak yang sangat mematikan, Minato si Master Tactician Hiraishin dan pemilik The True Tenseigan. Nah sekarang kandidat terkuat kalian siapa? Hayooo...

FF ini ga panjang, klo pun bisa tamat paling cuma sekitar 7 - 12 chapter.

Terakhir, kalau kalian punya saran jutsu+keterangannya, strategi dan trik bertarung, atau sepotong dua potong fight scene, kirim aja lewat PM atau IdLine: _mahmud_khem_. Jangan di kolom review, biar privasi. Siapapun yang ikut berpartisipasi, namanya masuk di FF ini. Ayooo, ada kah yang tertarik?

 **...**

 **.**


End file.
